Teen Titans: The Beginning
by KBD99
Summary: Kole Kent aka Superboy, the son of Superman and WonderWoman and his best friend Dick Grayson aka Robin are tired of being controlled by the Justice League so they form a new team, the Teen Titans. The team is made of Miss Martian, Raven, Starfire, Kid Flash, Robin, and led by Superboy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, I know I'm writing Bloody Romance but I just had to get this idea out. Enjoy!**

3rd POV:

"Clark, I have some good news.", said Diana aka WonderWoman. She had long black hair and light blue eyes. Her strength is unmatched by all except Superman, she has the ability to fly, she has superhuman agility, superhuman durability, superhuman endurance, and is a master at hand to hand combat because of her training on paradise island.

"What is it?", asked Clark Kent aka Superman. He has short black hair and blue eyes. His strength is unmatched, he has the ability to fly, has superhuman speed (2nd to the Flash), has super human endurance, he is nearly indestructible, he has heat vision, he has x-ray vision but can't see through led, he has super hearing, he has freeze breath, and he is a master at the kryptonian martial art Torquasm-Vo.

"We're going to be parents.", she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

_9 months later..._

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it's a healthy baby boy!", said the doctor as he handed the baby over Diana.

"What do you want to name it?", Diana asked Clark, never taking her eyes off her newborn.

"How bout Kole?", Clark said in response.

"Kole Clark, I like it. My little Kole.", said Diana.

* * *

_5 years later..._

Kole POV:

"Kole, stop fooling around and get over here!", demanded my dad, who just so happened to be the most powerful hero on this planet. I put down down the tractor and flew to him.

"Yeah dad?", I said when I got to him.

"Me and your mother have important news to tell you.", he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to have a baby sister!", said my mum with excitement. Just then a woman I never seen before stepped out of the house.

"Who's this?", I said getting behind my dad.

"This is your grandmother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.", said my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kole.", she said getting down to one knee and getting closer to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too.", I said, not moving from behind my father. He then stepped out of the way and nudged me towards her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I hope the next time I see you, you are a powerful warrior. Now Diana, let's go.", she said letting go of me and walking towards my mum.

"Where are you going mum?", I asked confused.

"I'm going away for a while. I'll miss you.", she said rubbing my hair and kissing me on my forehead.

"Do you have to go?", I asked her.

"She does, your sister needs to be born and trained on paradise island and your mother is going to be the one who trains her.", said Hippolyta. And before I could say anything else they were gone.

**That's basically the origin of the main character Kole Kent or Superboy. The other characters will appear in the next chapter. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, this chapter is going to be an example of what the rest of the story is about. This chapter is also going to be the last I publish until I finish Bloody Romance so I hope you enjoy it.**

Cole POV:

Hey, my name is Cole Kent, the son of Superman and WonderWoman. I'm also the leader of the Teen Titans, a group of teenage superheroes founded by me and my best friend Dick Grayson, aka Robin, to act as heroes instead of sidekicks and take on the tasks the Justice League doesn't. The team is made up of me (Superboy), Dick Grayson (Robin), Wally West (Kid Flash), Megan Morse (Miss Martian), Starfire, and Rachel Roth (Raven). We fight all sorts of villains from Mongul to Killer Moth and we do it all as a team. But the team all started when me and Robin got sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines.

* * *

"I'm tired of training, I want to go out there and fight some villains.", Robin said to me. He was currently striking a punching bag and I was working out on a specialized machine that amplified the gravity. I was currently on 10x the Earth's normal gravity doing push-ups and sit-ups.

"Well then why don't we tell Batman or my father that?", I suggested. He just looked at me in disbelief.

"I tried and Batman said we weren't ready. I say we sneak out and fight any villains that show up.", said Robin.

"Or you too can go on the mission I'm going to assign you.", said my father who just entered the training room.

"What is it?", I asked.

"An alien ship crash landed in Keystone City, I want you two to check it out.", my father said with a sternness in his voice.

"What if the alien is hostile?", asked Robin.

"Protect the citezens and call us."

"What if it's friendly?", I asked.

"Call us and we will see what we can do.", he said then leaving afterward.

**I'll continue after I finish Bloody Romance. I hope you guys enjoy both stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy POV:

"Robin, make sure everyone is clear of the crash site. I'll handle the alien, ok?", I said to Robin as we landed.

"Got it.", he replied. He then ran off to clear the site. Once he gave me the signal I went up the ship. I tried using my x-ray vision but it didn't work. I then ripped off a piece of the ship to see a girl that looked about our age and she was beautiful. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. She was wearing a purple top that only covered her chest that had a green gem in the middle, a purple skirt, and purple boots that cam up to the middle of her hamstrings. Her skin was really tan, almost orange and her hair was reddish maroon. Her eyes fluttered open and she started speaking a language that I didn't recognize.

"What is she saying?", I herd Robin ask.

"I have no idea, but be prepared for anything.", I said. She then grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips.

"My name is Starfire and I'm a tamaranean.", she said perfectly.

"Okay, I got two questions. Why did you kiss me? I liked it, I just want to know why. The second is what is a tamaranean?", I asked.

"I'm from the planet Tamaran and my people posses the ability to learn any language as long as we make lip contact with someone who speaks that language.", she said getting up and flying out of the crater. I flew after her.

"Why are you on Earth?", I asked.

"I didn't mean too. My ship was attacked and I had to crash land here. What is your name?", she said with a smile and landing a few feet away from the crater.

"My name is SuperBoy. I'm half kryptonian and half demigod.", I said.

"What is a demigod?", she asked.

"It's someone who is half god and half human.", I said. Just then Robin appeared and he gave me a look.

"Who is he?", Starfire asked with interest.

"I'm Robin, the boy wonder.", he said with a smile on his face.

"Starfire, we need to take you to the watchtower so the Justice League can see if you can join.", I said.

"What if I don't want to join?", she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well, you're an alien who just crash landed here. We have no idea how powerful you are and you could be a potential threat.", Robin said in a serious voice.

"Starfire, you can trust me.", I said grabbing her hand gently.

"I know I can.", she said grabbing my hand back.

**Hey everybody. I like to read everybody's reviews and thoughts to all my stories. But there was an anon who reviewed to this story with 3 long reviews that I read but didn't understand. So, if you are that anon can you please try to explain what you were saying when you wrote that review? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kole POV:

Right as we were about to leave Lobo landed in front of us. He had red eyes, long spiky black hair and was huge. He had gray skin and looked like a biker. I recognized him from my father's descriptions.

"Alright kiddies, the main man has been paid a heaping amount of cash to kill that tameranean. So give her up and I won't have to hurts ya.", he said getting off his bike and slowly walking towards us.

"Over my dead body!", I said with authority, stepping in front of Robin and Starfire.

"That can be arranged.", he said cracking his knuckles.

"Robin, get Starfire out of here, I'll handle ugly over here.", I said. I than charged at Lobo. I hit him square in the face and he went skidding back into a car. I charged at him again, but he grabbed the car and smashed me with it, I went flying back and skidded on the pavement. Once I opened my eyes he was over me and he started to stomp on my chest, I then started coughing up blood. I then used my optic lasers to shoot lasers into his eyes and it blinded him.

"You dirty piece of shit!", he screamed in pain and stumbled back. I got up and shouldered him into a car, and I proceeded to throw rights and lefts into his face. He then caught one of my fists, his hand engulfed mine and he crushed my hand. I fell to my knees screaming in pain, and he then put is giant hand around my neck and lifted me clear off the ground. I was about to use my lasers again but he let go of my hand and punched me in the gut. He then let me go and kneed me straight in the face as I fell sending me skidding back. I felt myself get caught by someone, and when I looked up it was my dad.

"Lobo, I thought you agreed not come back to Earth?", my father said in a serious voice.

"I did, but my target landed here and that brat decided to get in my way.", Lobo said in a serious voice.

"Get out of here now, or you'll have to fight me. And I'm not in a good mood right now Lobo.", said my father in a threatening voice. Lobo decided against fighting my father and left.

* * *

When we got back to the Watchtower thats when my father really let me have it.

"What the hell were you thinking? If I didn't get there in time he would've killed you!", he screamed at me.

"I was thinking of an innocent's life!If I didn't step in she would've died! Why won't you let me be a hero like you?", I screamed back at him. This stunned him, he paused for a second.

"Clark, he's right. We don't let them be what we trained them to be.", said Batman who put his hand on my father's shoulder.

"So what should we do? Let them put their lives in danger and fight the most powerful villains in the universe?",my father said sarcastically.

"No, let us form our own team. We will handle missions the JL can't.", I said with confidence in my voice.

"Yeah, and Kole can lead us.", said Robin.

"If I may speak, I would like to join this team as well.", said Starfire.

"Fine...", said my father giving in.

"But, you'll have to report to JL and you will receive missions from me.", said Batman.

"Deal, but just the three of us isn't enough.", Robin said. Just then a yellow streak flashed past me and I instantly knew who it was.

"Kid Flash...", I said with hate in my voice.

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to join your little team? You guys do need someone with speed.", he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm plenty fast!", I screamed in his face. He then flicked my nose and before I could grab him he sped behind me and flipped my cape over my head.

"Not as fast as me.", he said with a cocky tone.

"If I say you can join will you shut up?", I asked in rage.

"Not likely.", he said.

"Whatever, you're in."


	5. Chapter 5

_Superboy POV:_

"I can't believe bats put us in charge of Keystone.", said Robin with a smile on his face.

"I know right? It's a breeding ground for new villains since their are no other heroes.", I said with excitement.

"Of course the brute would be excited to fight. Is that all you think about?", asked Kid Flash sarcastically.

"Where are we staying any way?", I asked. Robin then pointed toward an island that had a giant tower shaped like a T.

"It's built with multiple training floors, multiple bedrooms with bathrooms in each, and the kitchen is fully stocked every week.", he said.

"Hey sups, race ya there?", Kid Flash asked getting in a running position.

"You're on.", I said. We then took off speeding towards the tower. Just then an explosion came from the city and we stopped in our tracks.

"What do you think that was?", asked Kid Flash.

"I don't know. You go get the others while I go see that was, if it's something dangerous help citizens first got me?", I said in a serious voice. He nodded and took off back to the others while I flew off to the city.

_Raven POV:_

"What are you doing here Wrath?", I asked the giant standing in front of me.

"What? A big brother can't come and see his little sister?", he said throwing a car at me. I put my hands in front of me but it didn't hit me. I opened my eyes and saw a kid in blue spandex with red boots holding the car. The spandex only went down to his biceps and he was wearing red gauntlets as well.

"Wow, what a big man. Throwing cars at girls, you must be sooo strong.", he said to my brother in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you know who I am?! I'm Wrath, the strongest son of Trigon!", my brother said charging at the kid.

"And I'm Superboy son of Superman and WonderWoman!", he said uppercutting my brother. It made my brother stagger back in pain. Superboy then proceeded to throw rapid punches into my brother's gut at a speed I couldn't even follow. He then punched my brother in the face and sent him flying back.

"Why don't you give up? You obviously aren't strong enough to defeat me.", said Superboy. Just then he started getting out of shape and I realized Sloth was here as well.

"Jack? What are you doing here?", asked Wrath (aka Jared).

"Saving your sorry ass. My spell won't last long on him, he's some sort of demigod.", he said to Wrath. Just then a yellow streak passed Jack and knocked him out. Then a boy in a yellow spandex suit was next to Superboy.

"What took you so long?", Superboy asked.

"I thought you had it under control. The others are handling the civilians.", said Kid Flash.

_Superboy POV:_

"Ok, then lets finish this!", I said charging at the big one. I punched him square in the face and then in the gut which sent him flying back. Kid Flash then knocked the smaller one into him.

"We're leaving now!", said the smaller one and they diappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Superboy POV:

"Wow, you must be pretty strong to go toe to toe with my brother Wrath.", said a ravened haired girl who was walking towards me.

"That thing was your brother?!", asked Kid Flash in shock.

"Yeah, but if you think they'll leave you alone... you're wrong. They'll come back with the other four and you guys won't stand a chance...", she said with a sly smile on her face.

"And what's that suppose to mean? I think we handled them fine.", I said aggrivated.

"Wrath is just a muscle head and Sloth just makes you unhealthy. The other four are more powerful.", she said with the same smile.

"Oh yeah? How much stronger can they be?", Kid Flash asked.

"Envy can turn you against each other, Lust can make you do whatever he wants, Gluttony can eat your energy, and Greed can turn anyone evil.", she said without a moments hesitation.

"It's simple then... we kick their asses before they can do that shit.", I said confidently.

"You don't get it do you?! You guys will die fighting them without me!", she screamed in my face.

"Without you?", I asked.

"Does that mean you want to join our little group?", asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah...", she said.

"Whats your name?", I asked her in a curious tone.

"Rachel Roth, but you can call me Raven."

* * *

5 weeks later...

"It's been just over a month and we haven't had one villain yet!", whined Kid Flash.

"Well, that's good because the way I see it, none of us are ready.", I said.

"What do you mean? Me, you, and KF have been training for 7 years!", said Robin.

"But we haven't learned to work as a unit, Starfire learning how to use her powers without killing, and we still don't know how powerful Raven is yet.", I said.

"So what do you suppose we do oh great leader?", asked Kid Flash in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm calling a team meeting.", I said with a serious tone.

"When?", asked Robin.

"Now."

* * *

Everyone was gathered and we were sitting in a circle facing each other.

"I gathered you here for a team trust exercise. We are going to go around in a circle and tell each other everything about ourselves to each other. That includes secret identities, powers, and famiy.", I said.

"Okay then, who goes first?", asked Robin.

"I will. My name is Kole Kent and I'm the son of Superman and WonderWoman. My mother left me and my father when I was 5 to train my sister in the arts of being an amazon warrior and I haven't seen her since. I grew up on a farm in Smallville until I was 8, which is when I met Kid Flash and Robin. I met them when I moved into the Watchtower and me and Robin lived and trained there until the formation of this group. I have super speed, super strength, super endurance, I'm bullet proof, I can fly, I have optic lasers, super senses, x-ray vision, infared vision, I can breath in space, and my only weakness is Kryptonite. My demigod half also weakens the effect of all magic casted on me.", I said.


End file.
